By way of example, US patent No. 2013/0101337 discloses a wiper device for a cosmetic applicator, which wiper device comprises a tubular body having an axis, and a plurality of blades that extend from the tubular body and that are arranged around the axis. Each blade comprises a proximal end that is close to the tubular body, a distal end, and an intermediate portion. In particular, each blade includes a fin that extends radially, perpendicularly to the axis and towards the axis, the fins of the various blades being situated at various distances from the tubular body.
However, such a wiper device is not entirely satisfactory. In particular, it does not make it possible to guarantee that the applicator wipes uniformly, while distributing the fluid on the applicator. A need thus exists for a novel type of wiper device.